Blog użytkownika:Nocna Łowczyni 15/Leśne życie2: Córka zimy
Ok to na początek info do opka (takie same jak w pierwszej części ale przypomnę) *Stoik żyje *Valki nie odnaleziono (do czasu pewnego ślubu..) *Jest Czkastrid *''Pochyłą czcionką piszę myśli bohaterów lub cytaty *Jest po JWS i jeźdźcy mają po 18 lat i na twarzy wyglądają jak w JWS2 *Berk jest tak jakby w teraźniejszości ale smoki są *Pogrubioną'' i pochyłą '''piszę komunikaty od mnie do was Ciąg dalszy z tamtej części ''Skopiuje teraz fragment tamtej części żebyście kumali o czym mówię :)'' Perspektywa Czkawki Akurat na koniec wykładu o pilnowaniu przybyszki byliśmy na miejscu, a przed Twierdzą stała taksówka. Ojciec zapłacił taksówkarzowi, a z auta wysiadła dziewczyna. Była mojego wzrostu. Ubrana była w przesiane ''(z dziurami na nogawkach jakby ktoś nie wiedział) rurki o kolorze dżins, czarny T-shirt z białą czaszką i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę do pasa z rękawami do łokci. Na nogach miała czarne trampki, a na rękach czarne, motocyklowe rękawiczki bez palcy i dwie bransolety węże ''(no wiecie takie ''http://www.zohra.pl/images/0000008733_32061_50ac9b3cc27dc.jpg tylko, że srebrne '). Obok niej stały 3 duże, czarne walizki. I ja mam jej pilnować. - ''pomyślałem z rezygnacją ''- Przecież widać, że to magnes na kłopoty. Nagle moją uwagę przykuł kolor jej skóry. Była dosłownie śnieżnobiała. Przyznam trochę mnie to wystraszyło ale chyba się przyzwyczaję. Synu odprowadź koleżankę do jej domu ja idę załatwić sprawy urzędowe. - powiedział ojciec jakby specjalnie chciał żebym już od teraz zaczął wypełniać tą obietnicę. Hej jestem Czkawka. - powiedziałem siląc się na miły ton. Spojrzała na mnie dziwnie. Widząc to od razu powiedziałem - Nawet nie komentuj. Nie zamierzałam. - odpowiedziała... miło? To mnie bardzo zaskoczyło. Myślałem, że to ponura Gotka nienawidząca świata. Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę się mylić? - A tak wogule jestem Bella. - dodała i wyszczerzyła śnieżnobiałe zęby w uśmiechu. Mają taki sam kolor jak skóra, a nawet bielszy. - ''pomyślałem zdziwiony. Ciągle nie mogłem wyjść z szoku, że tak blady człowiek, chyba człowiek, jeszcze żyje. To może mnie zaprowadzisz to tego mojego domu, a nie będziemy tak stali? - zaproponowała. Ok. - odpowiedziałem. ''Co się ze mną dzieje?! Nigdy nie byłem aż tak zakłopotany odkąd nie chciałem, żeby ludzie znaleźli Szczerbatka i... Wiem! Ja się jej poprostu boję! ''- pomyślałem zaskoczony przez samego siebie. - ''Serio Czkawka? Boisz się jakiejś śmiertelnie bladej dziewczyny ze sztyletem w środku kurtki.... CO?! - ''dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że w środku kurtki ma schowane 2 sztylety z jakimiś znakami na ostrzu. - ''Tylko spokojnie, zachowaj spokój. Nic się nie stanie. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłem, że to ona tacha walizki. Pomóc ci? - zapytałem trochę zły na siebie, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. Tak, dzięki. A wogule to ile ty masz lat? - zapytała po czym podała mi walizkę, a ja chcąc jej wynagrodzić to spóźnione pytanie wziąłem drugą. Nagle przed nami pojawili się moi znajomi. Dagi, Kati, Maddy (czyt. Madi) i Zak. Ja 18. -odpowiedziałem zanim podeszliśmy do grupki moich znajomych. - A ty? Też 18. - powiedziała i spojrzała przed siebie. Chodź Bella przedstawie cię moim znajomym. - powiedziałem i przyśpieszyłem w ich stronę. Zauważyli nas i poszli w naszą stronę. Perspektywa Belli Odkąd przyjechałam minęło yyy... 10 minut? Mniejsza o to. Ten Czkawka wydawał się taki jakby już chciał się mnie pozbyć z tej wyspy czy gdzie tam jestem. Najgorsze, że to było lato. Nie to, że nie cierpię lata ale wuj ostrzegał, że tu w lato jest jak w piekle. Miał racje. Jakby się dało to już był bym usmażona. Na szczęście kurtka zasłaniała oparzenia dane przez Słońce, a na nieszczęście było mi jeszcze bardziej gorąco. A wracając o czym to ja..? A, tak! Czkawka. Pierwsze, co zwróciło moją uwagę to uderzające podobieństwo do mojej zaginionej cioci. Te same zielone oczy i ten sam kolor włosów.. Ale co ja wygaduję! Przecież gdyby był z nią choć trochę spokrewniony to ze mną też. Chyba to słońce źle na mnie działa. A sądząc po jego minie chyba zauważył 2 z 4 sztyletów schowanych w kurtce. Dobrze, że nie wie co tak naprawdę są te bransolety. Dobra nieważne, nie było tematu. Wracając do mojej obecnej sytuacji już dochodziliśmy do jego znajomych. Hej. - powiedzieli jednocześnie. Zobaczyłam tam 3 dziewczyny i jednego chłopaka. Hej. - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Kto to Czkawka? - zapytała jedna z dziewczyn. Była ode mnie niższa chyba o jakieś 3 cm. Miała ciemno-brązowe, rozpuszczone włosy lekko przed biodra. Moją uwagę zwróciła jej postura. U nas nazwali by ją dziwolągiem, z resztą sama się spotykałam z takimi uwagami. Mówiliby jej, że nie powinna być tak chuda, bo to źle dla takich jak oni. Ale ja wątpię, że ona jest taka jak ja. W końcu Czkawka odpowiedział. - To jest Bella. Wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli i zaczęli się przedstawiać. Zak jestem. - powiedział czarnowłosy chłopak z habrowymi oczami. Ja Dagi. - powiedziała fioletowo oka dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami związanymi w luźną kitkę. Ja Maddy. - dodała dziewczyna z piwnymi oczami i brązowymi oczami. A ja Kati. - powiedziała dziewczyna, która zwróciła moją uwagę. To są tylko niektórzy z naszego Liceum. Resztę poznasz na lekcjach. - wtrącił Czkawka. - Ok, to pogadamy jutro a teraz idziemy cię zaprowadzić do domu. Do tego nowego co powstał 3 dni temu? - zapytał ciekawy Zak. Tak do tego. - odpowiedział Czkawka. - A co? A bo właśnie Smark zapalił dach. - powiedział lekko zakłopotany Zak. CO?! - wykrzyknął wściekły Czkawka. - Zabije drania! Żart przecież! Dałeś się nabrać durniu! - wycedził przez śmiech Zak. Ja też zaczęłam się śmiać razem z innymi, a Czkawka stał jak posąg i się na nas gapił. Perspektywa Czkawki Zak! - krzyknąłem w stronę ciągle śmiejących się Zaka, Kati, Dagi, Maddy i.. Belli? Nawet ona po ich stronie? Dobrze, że jeszcze mam po swojej stronie As, Śledzika, bliźniaków i Smarka (co do tych ostatnich można mieć wątpliwości). - To nie było śmieszne! Właśnie Zak. - powiedziała Bella. Spojrzeliśmy się na nią zaskoczeni. - To było komiczne. - dodała ze śmiechem. - A ta twoja mina. Bezcenne! Już ją lubię. -powiedziała Dagi. Popieramy. - dodali Zak, Kati i Maddy. Dobra to może wrócimy do kwestii mojego domu? - zapytała Bella. No nareszcie. - ''pomyślałem. Już myślałem, że zapomniałaś. - rzuciłem na szybko, złapałem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem w stronę jej domu. Po drodze jeszcze powiedziałem ''pa, widzimy się w szkole ''do reszty. Co taki zdenerwowany? - usłyszałem za sobą głos Belli. Zwolniłem trochę i rozluźniłem uścisk jej dłoni, a po chwili całkiem ją puściłem. Bo ominęła mnie budowa tego twojego domu, a poza tym nie lubię jak Zak się ze mnie nabija. - powiedziałem. Trochę mi ulżyło, że mogłem jej to powiedzieć. Jeszcze by pomyślała, że jestem sztywny. Ale nie obchodzi mnie co sobie pomyśli. Wygląda jak gangsterska i... Ale nie powinienem oceniać jej po stylu ubierania się i wyglądu. Kiedyś mnie tak oceniali i co? Teraz im wstyd, że tak o mnie mówili i myśleli. Resztę drogi minęliśmy w ciszy. Kiedy doszliśmy sam byłem pod wrażeniem. A niby skąd wiem, który to dom? Ojciec mi powiedział. To ten nowy koło mojego. Z zewnątrz był drewniany, ale wiem, że pod drewnem kryje się cegła. To taki nasz majstersztyk. Łał. - powiedziała Bella. Widziałem w jej oczach, że była pod wrażeniem. - Taki sam jak w Idrysie. A nawet większy. Taki sam jak gdzie? - zapytałem zaskoczony. W Idrysie. - powiedziała ciągle patrząc na dom. - To tam mieszkałam, to tam się wychowywałam i to tam straciłam rodziców. Kiedy usłyszałem to ostatnie zamurowało mnie. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Nic nie mów. - powiedziała zanim zdążyłem się odedzwać. - Mógłbyś pomóc mi wnieść walizki? Tak, jasne. - pomogłem zanieść jej walizki na piętro. Po drodze mijaliśmy łazienkę, kuchnię i salon, a także kilka innych pokoi. Na piętrze był jeden wielki pokój z balkonem. Tam zanieśliśmy walizki. Dzięki. - powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła. Ja odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Nie ma za co. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała jestem w domu obok. - powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Kiedy byłem u drzwi do wyjścia rozległa się głośna piosenka Who We Are - Imagine Dragons . Zanim zdążyłem wyjść już uszy mi pękały. Kiedy wszedłem do swojego pokoju zobaczyłem Szczerbatka gryzącego moje stare dżinsy. Szczerbatek. - powiedziałem próbując odzyskać spodnie. - To, że powiedziałem, że są stare to nie znaczy, że mogą być twoim gryzakiem. Smok dziwnie się na mnie spojrzał, a potem - co mnie nie zdziwiło - zatargał moje dżinsy na balkon. Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy. Szczerbek! Proszę... - ale to nic nie dawało. Dlaczego ta gadzina zawsze musi być ode mnie sprytniejsza? Skupmy się na tym aby moje dżinsy nie wylądowały w błocie bo trudno doprać ślinę Nocnej furii pomieszaną z błotem. - Oddaj te dżinsy albo już nigdy nie oddam ci moich starych ciuchów! - smok nie dawał za wygraną. musiałem iść za nim. Wyszedłem na balkon i ostrożnie podeszłem do tej nieznośnej gadziny. Wystawił pysk z moimi spodniami za barierkę. Jeszcze tego brakowało! Już po moich dżinsach. Musiał by się zdarzyć jakiś cud żebym je odzyskał. Perspektywa Belli ''No nareszcie sama - pomyślałam''. Wzięłam pierwszą walizkę i położyłam na podłodze koło siebie. Otworzyłam ją i zaczęłam przeglądać czy wszystko jest. Z kieszeni kurtki wyjęłam listę przygotowaną przez wuja. Było tam napisane : 1. 4 serfackie ostrza do kurtki 2. 30 serfackich ostrzy na wierzch walizki 3. 20 serfackich mieczy w środku walizki 4. 30 serfackich ostrzy na spód walizki 5. 20 serfackich mieczy na spód walizki Sprawdziłam czy wszystko się zgadzało. Było tak ja na kartce. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Był bardzo duży, taki jak salon w moim poprzednim domu. Na razie było tu pusto. I dobrze urządzę na swój sposób. Dobrze, że internet jest to chociaż mogę słuchać muzyki z laptopa. Wstałam i otworzyłam drugą walizkę. Ciuchy. Mogłam przewidzieć, że będzie napakowana moimi starymi ciuchami i tymi, które kupiły mi przyjaciółki przed wyjazdem. Oczywiście te ściochrane ciuchy robocze wyrzuciły mi z pokoju ale wiedziałam co kombinują, więc włożyłam je do trzeciej walizki. Nagle usłyszałam jakąś kłótnię z domu obok. Czkawka. Wyszłam zobaczyć co się dzieje i wyłączyłam muzykę z laptopa. Zdziwiło mnie to co tam zobaczyłam. Czkawka siłował się z Nocną Furią o dżinsy. Chyba to był jego smok i jego spodnie. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, że jego zwierzak wziął sobie zniszczone spodnie właściciela, który ma na sobie całkiem nowe dżinsy. Niezauważona oparłam rękę o barierkę i przyglądałam się tej ,,Wielkiej Walce``. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że nie mam na sobie rękawiczek. Momentalnie cała barierka pokryła się lodem i szronem. Nie obchodziło mnie to. I tak by się dowiedział. Ciągle mnie nie zauważał. Nagle rzucił się na smoka próbując wyjąć z jego paszczy spodnie. Po chwili został zrzucony i upadł na płytki balkonu, a jego zwierzak uciekł w stronę pokoju. Czkawka wstał i podszedł do drzwi balkonowych. Chciał je otworzyć i nic. Spróbował znowu. Ciągle nic. Zaczęłam się śmiać. Spojrzał w moją stronę. Trochę się zaczerwienił. Yyy.. Hej. - powiedział. Wiedziałam, że czuł się niezręcznie. Hej. Od kąd to twój smok jest sprytniejszy od ciebie? - zapytałam ciągle się uśmiechając. Od zawsze. Tak jakoś wyszło. - powiedział już trochę wyluzowany. - Ale jeszcze mnie nie zamknął na balkonie. To pierwszy raz. Acha. Może ci pomóc? - zapytałam. Nie dzięki, dam radę. - podszedł do drzwi i znowu je szarpnął. - Nic z tego. To jak twoja pomoc jeszcze czynna? Tak. To mam pójść do ciebie i otworzyć drzwi, czy zrobić tak jak mnie uczono w Idrysie? - zapytałam. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zauważył, że barierka zamarzła. Spojrzałam na niego. Zauważył barierkę. - Wyjaśnię ci to później. Ok. To wybieram ten pierwszy sposób. - powiedział i oparł się o barierkę czekając aż do niego pójdę. Weszłam do pokoju, założyłam rękawiczki motocyklowe i włożyłam do kurtki 4 sztylety, założyłam bransolety-węże na ręce i mogłam wyjść. A, zapomniałabym. Za pasek spodni włożyłam stele. Wtedy byłam gotowa. Wyszłam z pokoju, zeszłam po schodach i zamknęłam drzwi frontowe runą zamknięcia. Po drodze jeszcze spojrzałam w stronę Czkawki. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i pokazał ręką, że mogę wejść. Coś w stylu ,,Droga wolna, tylko nie rozwal mi domu``. Delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi jego domu. Nie było nikogo. Weszłam po schodach na górę drzwi od pokoju były otwarte. Koło łóżka leżał smok z dżinsami w paszczy i powoli je żuł. Nawet nie usłyszał kiedy weszłam. Podeszłam do drzwi balkonowych i pomachałam Czkawce. On odmachał i ciągle czekał, aż otworze mu drzwi. ''Nie ma tak łatwo. -'' pomyślałam i zrobiłam minę jakbym się zastanawiała czy mu pomóc. Spojrzał sie na mnie dziwnie.podszedł do drzwi. Pomóż. - powiedział. - Prooszę.. No dobra, dobra. - odpowiedziałam. Dopiero wtedy smok zauważył, że nie jest sam w pokoju. Zwierze zaczęło warczeć i powoli szło w moją stronę. Szczerbek! - krzyknął Czkawka zza szyby. Cicho! - powiedziałam do niego. Popatrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę. Posłałam mu spojrzenie pełne jadu. Uniósł ręce w geście obronnym i lekko się odsunął ciągle patrząc co robię. Usiadłam na podłodze, tak, że popatrzyłam w oczy zwierzakowi. Pstryknęłam palcami. Podłoga wokół mnie pokryła się lodem i ostro zakończonymi, wysokimi soplami. Byłam teraz w kręgu z ,,kolczatką``. Nocna Furia stanęła i zaczęła się z ciekawością przyglądać tej ,,barierze``. Znowu pstryknęłam palcami, a bariera znikła. Zwierzak już nie patrzył na mnie jak na wroga tylko z lekką nutą strachu. Podeszłam do niego i położyłam mu rękę na nosie. Całkiem się uspokoił i dał mi się pogłaskać. Podeszłam do drzwi balkonowych. Czkawka stał osłupiały. Zastukałam w szybę. ''Chyba się obudził. - ''pomyślałam. Żyjesz? - zapytałam rozbawiona jego miną. Ale jak ty.. - jąkał się. Odpowiem ci na wszystkie pytania jak już cię stamtąd wydostanę. Pasuje? - zapytałam. Tak. - odpowiedział i odsunął się od szyby i oparł o barierkę. Spróbowałam otworzyć i nic. Kopnęłam w drzwi. Też nic. Cholera! Zacięły się! Niech szlag to trafi! - krzyknęłam w stronę okna tak, jak zawsze kiedy się denerwuję i żeby Czkawka mógł mnie usłyszeć. Spokojnie spróbuj z narzędziami są na moim biurku. - powiedział. Postanowiłam spróbować z narzędziami. Perspektywa Czkawki Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby dziewczyna tak klęła. Może u niej było inaczej. Teraz mogłem jej się przyjrzeć. nawet nie zauważyłem, że jej włosy mają brązowo-miedziany kolor. Przecież jak nic odróżniają się od koloru skóry. Chyba ślepy jestem. W sumie to wszystko u niej odróżnia się od skóry. Włosy uczesane w warkocz na ramieniu, szaro-niebieskie oczy, różowe usta i styl ubierania się. Wygląda jak te anorektyczki. Ale ona taka nie jest. Mimo, że ma taką budowę jest silna. Jutro szkoła. Pierwszy dzień liceum. Pewnie Smark będzie do niej zarywał - tak jak do każdej. Przyjdę na jego pogrzeb. Może. mam do niej tyle pytań. Dlaczego pod dotykiem jej ręki zamarzła barierka? Jak dała radę oswoić Szczerbka? Ale musiałem poczekać aż mnie uwolni. Patrzyłem jak naprawiała zamek i klnie pod nosem. Komentujcie to dla mnie bardzo ważne bo wtedy wiem co o tym blogu myślicie :) P.S. Możecie się dopisywać do mojego bloga jako wymyślone postacie. Przyjmę każdego :)'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania